The Killer?
by never-say-I-am-sorry
Summary: A Vampire AU with frostiron. I'm updating every weekend!
1. Chapter 1

**A FrostIron fanfiction idea found it's way to my head and so I had to write it out.**  
 **I hope you like it.**

 **Vampire AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters, they all are properties of Marvel.  
The only thing I own in this fanfiction, is the idea to it.**

* * *

Tony was in his lab, watching the news while designing Mark IV. It was a normal morning.  
Pepper had informed him about a gala event this evening, which he had to attend, even if he didn't wanted to.  
The scientist sighed as the news anchor was talking about the upcoming gala and rolled his eyes, making the music louder than the TV was and went back to work.  
Pepper came down around one in the noon, to remind Tony that he had to eat on which he just nodded.  
"Tony! I am not joking. You skipped breakfast and I don't need you to collapse for a third time in a week" She said on her way out.  
After she had left, Tony had considered to make something for lunch, before she would find her way down again and break his neck or force him to eat something.  
Not very entertaining.  
He got up with a sigh and cursed under his breath as he walked upstairs and over to the kitchen, preparing something healthy.  
After the events in the desert, he tried to feed himself healthy and trying to slow down the death process his reactor was pushing him through.  
He needed to find another element for it or he will die soon enough. Stark returned in his secure lab with a plate and put the music on full volume.  
It was an ordinary and rather uneventful day. Afternoon.  
Around evening he was pulled out of the lab by Rhodey and Happy.  
He groaned and dressed himself in one of his fancy suits and got back downstairs, where Pepper was waiting for him with all the information about the evening.  
After the incident in the desert, he wasn't a big fan of such events. They keep asking him about his role as Iron Man and his science is pushed in the shadows because of it.  
"Happy, you are not driving me" Tony said with a tired voice as his bodyguard insisted on it.  
"Get in the passenger's seat, pal" Tony hushed Happy, who with a roll of his eyes complied and let Anthony sit down in the driver's seat and take over.  
Tony switched the engine on with a smirk and drove out of the mansion, he called his home.  
"It's just an ordinary event, happy. Why are you so nervous?" Tony laughed as he noticed how stressed the bodyguard was.  
"I'm not stressed because of the event, but of how you are getting us killed" Happy informed Tony, what got a chuckle out of the hero.  
He knew that he was driving over the speed limit, but well, who he was going to complain to that they put such low speed limits on those streets.  
No risk, no fun.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible.  
**

 **-Aggi-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters, they are all Marvel's possesion, but I am the rightful owner of the idea of this fic.**

* * *

They arrived at the place and Tony got out of the car and let Happy find a parking spot.  
Tony got on the red carpet and was instantly greeted by screams of women and flashes of cameras.

He smirked and walked up the stairs and in the building and was welcomed by some old men, who were delighted to see him here.  
Tony played it off with his charm and was guided around by some women, who had found his sides instantly and didn't left his side.  
A normal event then.  
"You are the famous scientist, Anthony Edward Stark" A black haired man with pale skin stood in Tony's way and looked down at the man.  
"It's Tony Stark, and yes that's me, how may I help you?" The Man of Iron asked the intruder of his 'fun'-time.

"I was just curious about you, Mr. Stark. I'm just one of the sponsors of this event, but I don't think you will need my help in the near future" The black haired man said with a cool smile, what let a shudder ran down Starks spine.  
"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Stark. I hope you enjoy your night" The man said and turned around and left, leaving a confused Stark behind.  
Tony shook off the feeling of uncomfort and confusion and went back to find himself a lady for tonight.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **-Aggi-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! The next chapter!**

 **DIsclaimer: I only use the plot idea. The characters are rightful owned by Marvel.**

* * *

Loki walked up the grand stairs and over to the railing, watching the crowd of people.  
"It's him, isn't it?" A servant asked, who was by Loki's side.  
The black haired man nodded slowly.  
"It's the man from the desert" He whispered and the servant nodded.  
"Should we interact?" The servant asked soon and Loki shook his head.  
"Leave it to me" He said simply and the servant nodded a last time and left his master's side.

Loki let the evening go on, till the clock hit midnight.  
How cliché.  
The doors closed slowly and locked themselves.  
No one noticed, since most of them were already drunk.  
The black haired man stepped back downstairs, to find his victim for this night.  
Loki hissed as someone ran into him and gripped him by his shoulders and pushed him away of the crowd and into a room next to the great hall.  
"What's going on here? Why are we locked up?" Stark asked him, but didn't let go of him.  
"We have a murderer in here" Loki lied and looked down at the man and at his reactor, which was the only source of light in this room.  
"Someone of the guests in here is a mass murderer… I was paid for catching him… and the longer we stay in here, the more secure the killer will get and show himself without me noticing it" Loki l simply.  
"So if you wouldn't mind to let me go, I would love to return to my task" Loki added and the man let go of him.  
"Why did you tell me all this so willingly?" Tony asked him and Loki smiled weakly.  
"You look like a good ally in this task and since you wouldn't probably let me go if I would have not told you what is going on" Loki explained shortly.  
"Excuse me now. I need to keep an eye on my guests" Loki excused himself and left the room with a small smirk.  
"A good choice" He whispered to himself with a small smile.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **Like, fav, leave a review on your way out!**

**-Aggi-**


End file.
